


Hoping for Rain

by miraculouspyo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Slice of Life, slow progression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculouspyo/pseuds/miraculouspyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien catches himself hoping for rain over and over again, for each droplet brings them closer and closer as slowly as a candle burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright lights, Dark skies

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Forgot to mention, this will be updated every thursday~~   
> \----------  
> Hey everybody! I'm a newbie here and this is my very first ML fic and, well, my first actual fic ever! I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you guys love it as much as I do.  
> Shout out to my two lovely beta readers!! You know who you are ;D
> 
> I recommend listening to Everybody Wants to Be a Cat by The Electric Swing Circus for this chapter, since it was my inspiration~ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!!

Above the rooftops of Paris, in the lonely night he stood. Below his feet, a lively bar bloomed with upbeat melodies. The jazzy sound made his heart flutter with excitement, the people’s voices singing along filled him with warmth and the view of the lights, shining familiarity in the balconies of his beloved city only deepened his love for the night. A slight breeze caressed his cheeks below the mask, it was nights like this that made him the happiest.

He didn’t mind being lonely in nights like this, even if the air was crisp and cold, his heart felt the warmest. A familiar song cover reached his hears and he smirked, sitting on the edge of the rooftop and dangling his legs Chat sung along “ _Everybody! Everybody! Everybody Wants To Be A Cat_!!”. It was amusing to say the least, some nights he wondered if they knew he was there and played this one on purpose. He threw his head back and laughed joyfully at the dark sky, it was moonless and starless that night, yet he couldn’t care less since his lovely city provided enough stars on the reflection of the lights on the Seine.

The night was still long ahead of him, and he didn’t have any appointments for patrols with his Lady, his most wonderful star, different from the sun or any other she was always destined to shine in his eyes, from the moment he was Chat, and she was Ladybug. He sighed, from what? Could be an array of things: The thought of his beloved, the view of the city… Or the exhaustion from his busy life and emotionally draining father.

Surely he wasn’t satisfied with many aspects concerning his personal life, from the strain he felt under the pressure of high expectations, to the little time he had for himself and even worse, for his friends. He remembered the concern in Nino’s voice some days, or how Kim constantly attempted to invite him to hang out, how Alya was all over the events around town trying to get the group to come. 

Shoving these thoughts away, the boy behind the mask was determined to have fun for the next few hours, he stood up as the music ended and the audience applauded, a slight smile tugged his lips as he leaped to a rooftop and onto another, the smells varied as he proceeded and he took his time, making a stop every now and then.

“Merci pour votre achât!” He heard below as he swiftly landed near a chimney; to his left the door of the well known pastry closed with the sound of a bell as a man with a fedora happily walked out with a white box, ‘filled with the best pastry in Paris’ Chat thought to himself, or at least that was his opinion. 

He reminisced about the day he had entered the bakery along with Ladybug to ensure Kim’s safety as Animan stalked him. The scent was undeniably sweet and heartwarming; he wouldn’t forget the time when Marinette and him played Ultimate Mecha Strike III either, only to be interrupted by a shower of offers from her dad each more tempting than the last.

He licked his lips and his stomach grumbled at the thought of a mid-night snack. He glanced at the door of the pastry and felt his hopes drop dead as he saw Monsieur Dupain flip the ‘open’ sign and locking the door. He leaned back to the chimney letting out a loud groan. After a long pause to recover from this huge disappointment Chat took out his trusty weapon and pressed his thumb on the screen, for long enough to feature the current time. “22:03, They were busy too I guess, they’re even closing late.” he said to himself, half-pitying them for having so much work half-congratulating that they were that successful.

Interrupting his thoughts, an excited screech tore it’s way into his ears in-between the passing cars and tv commercials from the room directly below him; he recognized it instantly. Looking back at the bakery, he focused his attention on the balcony.

Emerging from the trapdoor was his classmate, Marinette; two familiar raven pigtails made her perfectly recognizable even from a distance, she seemed to be talking on the cellphone. Her movements were quite entertaining, his curious eyes studied her and a smug look snuck it’s way onto his face, he chuckled at himself ‘She seems like she’s really into it’ he thought as her exaggerated hand gestures and pacing only got even more dramatic. 

She was quite a captivating girl, expressive, kind and talented, yet this is how far Adrien knew this girl, he admired her for many things, yet they weren’t anything more than friends like she was with pretty much anyone else. At school, luck wasn’t on his side, there always seemed to be a reason for them to not talk to each other and were always interrupted when they finally managed.

He shrugged, after all you can’t have everything in this life. Having her talk freely to him as Chat for once was good so he couldn’t complain.

Strolling through the roof, the air got rougher, his ears perked as he felt a drop of water on his shoulder, then his head, nose. It started light ‘Better head home’ he advised himself, looking back at Mari’s balcony once more, he checked that she had gone back inside, a soft light made it’s way through the blinds of her window, he contemplated the sight of her desk through them, recalling once again being in there with her.

However, all that daydreaming was no good for the poor kitty.

It suddenly poured harder and thunder boomed in the distance. He attempted to run towards another chimney but slipped and stumbled attempting to regain his balance. The water covered his eyes and he blinked one too many times, he could barely see a thing “I needed a shower, but not THIS badly mother Nature” he squinted attempting to clear the water from his face. He needed to take cover for at least a bit before heading back, he could get in real trouble if he couldn’t check where he placed his feet. Shielding his eyes with his gloved hand he scanned around, only to land his eyes back onto where they were once before, the balcony “I’m sorry Marienette but looks like I’ll have to take a nap under that white tarp of yours” he joked before taking a leap onto the railing of the balcony.

Yet cats don’t always nail their landings. 

A loud thud and a splash followed his less than graceful landing “UuuuuuuUUUuughHHH” was the only noise Chat managed to make yet it was drowned by the pouring rain.

Much to his dismay the impact didn’t fall to deaf ears. Marinette opened the trap door with urgency only to find a sad black cat rising onto his knees and rubbing his nose “Chat Noir??!” her jaw dropped and he squinted his eyes at her, the rain making it difficult to make out her expression. Warm blood started dripping out of his nose yet he barely noticed “Hey Princess! Sorry if I interrupted your business don’t mind this stray cat.” He cheerfully said as he stood up “Was just searching for a little shelter before I finished my patrol.” he hurried under the tarp that covered the pink reclining chair “Guess my feline instincts are a bit off today!” he said playfully letting out a tiny laugh while wrapping his arms around himself to keep himself from shivering.


	2. Warm room, blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without directly seeking it, the black cat caught himself lulled in comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new week a new chapter!! I'm really excited to share this chapter with you guys. I wanna thank everyone that left me kudos on the previous chapter, THANK YOU ALOT, I'm very motivated to write more and more despite all the uni buiseness. ^^'  
> I wanna thank my two most awesome beta readers again, you both are the cat's meow ;D!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! See you next Thursday~

I-I’m at loss of words with your kindness P-P-uuuurincess” Chat shivered as he held a hand up to his nose, attempting to not make more of a mess with his blood than he was already making. Marinette sighed as she frantically searched the drawers below the small sink in her room “Chat I told you you can sit on the desk chair if you want.”, to Chat, that sounded more like a command than an invitation. He obliged, still holding his nose between his index and thumb.

He sat politely, as he would when he was his normal self. Looking around he found the room absolutely adorable, the violet and pink hues shone softly under the light of the small desktop lamp. The room echoed comfort into himself, encouraging the shivering to cease. He noticed the small details: the string of colored origamis under her bed, the pinned drawings of her designs, the mannequin, the sewing machine, photos of Alya and her… It was all ‘Marinette’, no other way to describe it.

He felt something delicate being placed on top of his head, and pink dots filled his view. Pushing the towel out of his view Chat smiled gratefully at the girl before him, the smile reached his green eyes. Yet before he could say anything she knelt before him and held the bridge of his nose while gently making him slightly lower his head “Silly kitty, don’t you even know how to handle a nose bleed?”

“A knight knows only his sword” he replied, his eyes twinkling with mischief “He always requires the aid of a beautiful maiden!” he proclaimed over dramatically, extending a hand up while resting the other on his chest. 

Marinette rolled her eyes as her lips curled up into a knowing smile “So as soon as you scratch yourself in battle you hide under the skirts of high school girls?” by then she had let go of his nose and handed him a handkerchief for any remaining blood.

Chat let out an exaggerated gasp “Princess! You wound my purride!!” She giggled, rolling her eyes at the pun and turned away heading to the trapdoor that led to the living room “Is Paris’ favorite superhero hungry?” the girl asked glancing over her shoulder; his eyes were bright and round, an excited smile graced his lips as he nodded vigorously. He looked like an excited puppy!Or…well, kitty!

As Marinette closed the trap door behind her, she left Adrien to his thoughts, and to make the bleeding stop once again since he nodded too hard. Whilst attempting to dry his hair with his free hand, the teen pondered Mari’s words ‘Paris’ favorite superhero’. Was he really? 

Well, if she was only referring to male superhero then of course he was, but… 

He wouldn’t be able to compare himself to Ladybug, ever. She barely had any flaws, she never failed in every move she made, meanwhile Chat got trapped and failed to dodge many times. It was obvious for him she was Paris’ favorite, he didn’t mind it that much.

Or so he thought.

The hatch opened once again, Mari’s hand  peeked through it with a plate full of incredible looking croissants, the melted sugar on top twinkled “I’ll be right back minou, I’ll get you a cup of tea.” she whispered before the hatch closed again. 

His ears perked as he heard her steps vanish. Glancing over at the stained light pink handkerchief Chat let a small smile reach his lips ‘Marinette has always been really nice to me, even if we don’t talk much.’ he folded the napkin and put it onto one of his chest pockets ‘Even if I was a creep on her roof in the middle of the night’ he giggled. He made a note to wash the handkerchief himself to give it back to her some other time, not wanting to cause her anymore trouble.

He stood up and the towel fell onto his shoulders and while picking up the plate he heard careful steps approach followed by a small whisper calling out to him “Chat! Open the hatch, si vous plaît.” Doing as told the boy then noticed she was carrying two mugs and took one of them into one of his hands. She closed the door carefully to not make any noise, after all her parents had gone to sleep  while she was in the kitchen readying the first cup.

The steam twirled as her pink lips blew the hot liquid, she leaned against her desk. A pause, a sip. Sky blue orbs focused themselves on the droplets that fell from the blonde locks. Another sip. 

He set his cup next to her on the desk and placed the towel once again on his hair, he ruffled it, drying it the best he could, wiping behind the ears like a cat would with it’s clawed paws. “Working hard Princess? Had no idea you took an interest in fashion.” his eyes fixed on the small sketches and lists of material.

Her eyes followed his and she smiled “You have no idea! I actually was thinking on designing something superhero themed, specially Chat inspired!”. His eyes widened and he blinked twice looking at her, an enthusiastic grin followed “Really?” he asked expectantly “Nope!” she said in a sing-song tone. His expression was of disbelief, he threw the towel dramatically over his shoulder and placed a hand on his forehead “Wounded once more. Your words are like daggers piercing my heart” he dropped over dramatically on the chair.

He peeked at her and she was holding back a laugh, he let out a laugh and she did too. They paused, he took the cup on his hands stealing some of its warmth onto his hands. Mari unplugged her headphones and lowered the volume, the sound of a calm guitar lulled the poor cat further and further into coziness and he sighed happily.

“So, were you patrolling around with Ladybug?” she asked taking another sip and he chuckled “Non, I decided to take a stroll by myself. A cat has to be independent once in a while ” he spun the chair around “I usually do it some nights, Paris is even more charming at this time.” he stopped facing Marinette, he rested his head on his arms whilst setting them on the back of the chair “Do you not agree? After all you have one of the best views from up there.”. Thunder boomedcloser “When the weather isn’t this bad at least” he joked. 

Oh she agreed with him. How she knew the capital’s beauty by night; she had set her eyes on every inch of it, she knew it just as well as he did, or so she thought. “I guess even you can’t resist appreciating it.” He smiled at this; talking to her on that moment seemed really natural somehow, as if she already knew him, joking with her and having her retaliate made him think she was easier to talk to then she let on to his normal self. Being like this at school was not a bad thought.

Passing through Chat, the girl made her way to a nearby window, her heart patterned pajama pants were oversized and dragged on the floor as a white knit sweater exposed the freckles near shoulders, she looked quite huggable but Adrien put that aside. She stared at the rain pouring violently against the window, mixing with the music in a soothing lullaby. She turned around “Yeah I love the view from up there, sunny, snowy or even rainy, the Tour Eiffel is simply magnificent!” she lowered her eyes and a shy smile crept “To be honest, I really like rainy days the best.”

On that moment thunder rumbled louder and closer, a lightning silhouetted Marinette and suddenly memories flooded Adrien’s head. An honest smile, round eyes, a hand flinching at the touch of another and a black umbrella, a burst of laughter and a realization. He widened his eyes at the memory and then smiled lazily, content; it was the day he had met Marinette for the first time; when he had firstly realized that she had become his friend.

He contemplated the situation: she didn’t like him at first it seemed, mostly because of Chloé. Pretty much everyone but her, Alya and Nino immediately took interest in him because of his fame and looks. That made him feel relieved, ‘She is a genuine person through and through, I’m glad we became friends after that misunderstanding’. Marinette never seemed superficial and always aided others much like his Lady.

It was on that moment he decided he would make more of an effort to get closer to Marinette, he wanted to share more moments like those with her and that was more than settled.

“They are nice when the rain doesn’t pour hard enough to impede a knight from his duties.”  he stood up and stepped closer to Marinette and placed a hand on the wall beside her “Though, I certainly didn’t mind being sheltered and cared for by this lovely maiden.” 

She rolled her eyes at him “Well, this maiden wouldn’t sleep properly knowing a poor little stray cat got drenched in the cold hard rain outside” she bopped his nose pushing him backwards ”You may be a superhero but behind that mask you’re still a human, I don’t forget that”.

He grinned, another thunder boomed even closer and the rain didn’t slow down, they both looked outside, his face fell into slight concern “It’s getting really late” he said glancing once again at the time his weapon featured, 23:54, “I should be going Princess, you have school tomorrow…”

Her face twisted as if looking for a solution “That won’t do Chat Noir, it’s getting even worse than before!” he observed her concentrated features her eyes were scanning the room. “Well” she started “I will definitely not let you out as long as the weather is like this and…” she walked up to her chaise lounge, unfolding a blanket she kept on it on colder days and placing it on top “I need to get my sleep too, sooo…You could rest here till the weather cleans up! As long as you leave early enough so my mom doesn’t see you in here, it should be ok.”

Blinking twice, Chat processed the offer. He really despised the idea of leaving that safe, cozy heaven of a room, it was all too tempting to resist, plus Marinette seemed determined on her words. “Oh, but what if we’re found out?” he asked whilst sitting down theatrically in the chaise ,right next to where Marinette stood, looking up at her “Will our star crossed love survive? Or will it shatter into tiny little- Meouch!”. Pillow to the face.  
“How would I survive?” she said playfully, while heading to the full length mirror. Her hands reached for the first pigtail. and swiftly undid it, moving onto the next one. It’s blue shine twirled, framing her pale cheeks.

She turned around, he was struck by the diference. She looked much more mature, fittingfurther and further into the whole snug atmosphere, it was now complete. 

With a few clicks she turned off her computer, luckily he didn’t have the chance to take a glimpse at her desktop wallpaper. The music ceased, leaving only the harsh rain against the windows and roof. “Good night Chat!” she said taking a glimpse over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs that led to her beloved bed.

“Bonne nuit Princess, dream alot!” he retributed while getting comfortable in the chaise du lounge, fluffing his pillow and placing it behind him. He snug into it, “And thank you~” he whispered, slowly closing his eyes.

For the first night in a few weeks, the boy feel asleep smiling lazily and without a worry on his mind.


	3. ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! This chapter is pretty calm and quick to keep a light step further into the story, I hope you enjoy it either way : D

Sun shone on her hand, it’s gentle warmth like a soft hand. Shifting on her bed, Marinette felt her kwami press against her cheek. Lazily opening her blue orbs she saw her tiny companion float next to her, wide awake by then. “Morning Tikki.” The teen yawned and sprawled herself freely between the soft violet sheets enjoying the toasty heat of the sun. “For someone who had a teenage superhero boy staying over last night, you’re awfully relaxed.”

She shot up in her bed with a panicked look and darted her eyes through the room, scanning for a black silhouette. She found nothing and sighed in relief. “Don’t scare me like that Tikki!” she pouted and the red kwami giggled “Oh Marinette, I’m so proud of you! Even if your secret identity was potentially endangered you didn’t hesitate to help Chat Noir!”.

Marinette cocked an eyebrow and threw a smile her way as she tiredly stepped down the stairs “Thanks Tikki, but you’re exaggerating…” she washed her face on the sink picking up a random towel without even looking twice and dried up her face “Besides I take you everywhere with me, we’re always at risk when it comes to revealing my identity-”. She looked down at the towel as she felt a hint of an unfamiliar smell: lemon and mint, strong yet refreshing. It was the the polka dotted towel she had lent to Chat Noir the night before

She yanked it away in embarrassment. Why? She wasn’t too sure, maybe the memory of his honest smiles and slight proximity made her awkwardly aware of him.

The thought didn’t dwell long enough, she shook it off “Hey, look!” Marinette quickly glanced towards her kwami, that hovered above the small sofa Chat had slept on “He left you a note.” Approaching her, the heroine noticed the blanket neatly folded and a small note placed on top, she took it into his handwriting was curvy, small and dragged slightly.

Dear maiden,

Like I told you before, a hero is constantly on the job: saving maidens, defeating baddies etc. Tiring right? Can you believe that? But you saved me tonight just fine!  
So thank you for lending me a paw~

Hoping to see your purrrretty face again ♡ ⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )

Chat Noir

P.S : Waking up to the smell of croissants at 5 in the morning is very tempting. Not being able to eat them? Even worse! TT ^ TT

She giggled, as terrible as his puns were he somehow managed to make her smile. During their fights she secretly enjoyed his ability to make a joke out of everything…Even if she always said otherwise. Placing the note in one of her desktop drawers she took her usual set of clothes and slipped into her pink pants ‘’you saved me tonight’ huh? That’s an interesting choice of words.’ she thought letting out a tiny giggle once more.

A few minutes later, the dark haired girl sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen, her father was preparing something extra-chocolaty “Morning papa!!” Marinette greeted while pecking him on the cheek “Oh, Marinette, good morning!!”. She glanced down at the chocolate sauce “What are you up to?” the sweet smell made her mouth water “I’m trying out a new filling for the croissants but I’m kind of thorn, help papa choose-” he took out two different containers “Should I use a hint of orange or mint?” she stiffened at the word mint “U-Um, orange!! Orange is definitely the best eheh…” she laughed nervously and quickly sat on the kitchen stool, some fruit, milk and pastries were already on top of the table, including the freshly baked croissants Chat mentioned- She shook it off of her head, although she had nothing against Chat Noir she had more important things to focus on. Like school! She most definitely needed to focus more on class since she had to miss so many in order to fight the akumas.

It was hard to focus though, with Adrien sitting directly in front of her; Adrien Agreste, the boy driving her insane since the first moment he made her stutter. A couple of words and BAM! She fell head over heels for him.

She sighed in despair, if only she could utter a single word right without sounding like an idiot maybe he’d even consider her a friend! Slumping her shoulders she thought ‘Easier said than done’ and swallowed the last piece of pastry left.

Her phone buzzed inside her purse, she took it out and unlocked it, displayed on the screen was the name of her emotional rock to hold on to, Alya. Her friend always kept her cool; Marinette wondered how a person could be so socially perfect and fearless, she came to admire her and love her like a sister. The text message occupied the screen, full of it’s usual emotes.

From: Alya  
Hey guuurl! :-D Morin’  
Just to remind u 2 bring gym equipment! ‘Special’ gym class 2day.  
C u l8r  
xoxo

Marinette facepalmed, of course she was forgetting something that important! Silly silly Marinette and her daydreams! She quickly jumped out of the white stool and hurried up her stairs again. “With your head in the moon again Marinette?” Tikki asked from inside her small bag. Marinette sighed once more as she frantically threw her gym gear and a bottle of water into the light blue duffel bag, “Don’t even mention it again! And here I thought my luck got better ever since I became Ladybug!”

Meanwhile at Collège Françoise Dupont, Nino hurried up the steps to greet his best friend “Hey bro!! Good mornin’!” he said loudly, getting Adrien’s attention. The model turned around, his civilian form looked even brighter than usual as the sun hit his golden locks “Ah! Good morning Nino!” he greeted as they did their secret handshake.

“You’re lookin’ lively! Did your dad let you hang out with us today after school?” Nino had noticed his wider than usual smile, but it soon turned into surprise followed by a facepalm. It was Friday and fencing was rescheduled for one hour later than usual since the teacher had some important business to attend to; he had completely forgotten to warn Nino.

“Sorry man, today I can’t. Fencing practice ends later than usual today.” he said, his face dropping, maybe if he didn’t think about snuggly rooms and blue eyes all morning he could’ve remembered sooner.

The previous night still lingered in his mind, it was all too comforting to him, the atmosphere was just a dream… The smell of the chamomile infusion still lingered in his mind, the melody got stuck in his head. He smiled guiltily, he was just so content about everything; about finally being mentally well rested from all the schedule he had to follow or from the responsibility of excellence in everything he did, to keep himself in school, close to his friends, and to make his father happy.

He thought about Marinette, he had to thank her for that time, you could say he had to thank her for being his friend, keeping him company… Keeping him safe from the cold, both literally and figuratively.

Remembering Ladybug and how she also felt close and protected him, Adrien thought they were similar but also very different. They had to be! For one simple reason: One had a secret to keep and the other one had nothing to hide. He respected that and decided to not compare both raven haired girls, it would be unfair to compare them anyways… After all, he was madly in love with one of them and would immediately put her on a pedestal.

Nino’s voice interrupted his train of thought “-ey, are you listening?” his friend attempted to get his attention, Adrien snapped back to reality “Ah umm, sorry! I got a lot of stuff in my mind.” he smiled apologetically. His friend adjusted his cap with a patient look “I said it was fine dude, just remember to ask this weekend ok?” the blonde nodded, the apologetic smile still gracing his lips as the other teen punched his shoulder lightly.

They walked inside, the sun shone even brighter than usual, yesterday’s storm had completely cleared the weather. Sitting by the stairs a familiar tanned girl scrolled through her phone, she seemed to be by herself, missing her black haired friend. Adrien nudged Nino and signaled toward her general direction. The other boy blushed slightly at his friend’s teasing “Yeah yeah I know! I gotta keep my cool man, we’re just good friends.” he said lowering his cap in order to hide his embarrassed features “For now!” Adrien added with a cattish grin. Nino pushed him playfully as the model laughed carefreely.

This caught the attention of a certain blonde “Adrichou!!” she exclaimed hoping in his direction before throwing her arms around his neck in an exaggerated manor. “Salut Chloé, how are you?” the girl smiled happily “I’m perfect like always! I was just expecting you~ ” Chloé proceeded to hog his arm into hers, rambling about the new jacket had she ordered from his father’s Fall collection.

He tuned off, he spent half of his days hearing about his father, the Fall collection, the photoshoots, the upcoming Fashion Week events he was stuck with. Adrien didn’t need to spend the other part of his day listening to the very same thing. Not because it was Chloé, she was his friend and he would never set her aside because he wouldn’t like her conversations or demeanor; he was just tired from all this fashion talk. After all, he endured her overly affectionate behavior because he knew her well, they grew up together and she was his first friend, he thought of her as a sister and nothing else.

So he just nodded, pretending to listen as he glanced around once more, his eyes landed near the stairs once again. This time he noticed familiar bluebell eyes, glaring daggers at the girl beside him. He nearly chuckled, it was funny how Marinette became someone else entirely around Chloé, she had the right to, as much as he hated to admit; Chloé was not the most pleasing for anyone else but him and her papa.

His slim hand raised for a friendly wave towards her, his face lighting up in a natural smile. Her face was set into an array of expressions: her eyes went wide and her delicate lips puckered into an ‘o’ and then she nervously grinned waving back excitedly; finally, when he kept looking her way and lowered his hand, she mimicked him, this time smiling shyly, occasionally averting her eyes from his gaze.

However, despite being a model, reading others’ body language and casual social interactions weren’t Adrien’s forte; so he took these moments with Marinette as her way of greeting him causally.

So he kept on being oblivious of what they really meant.


	4. Flower patterns and white sneakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AaaaaAAAAAAH ;;n;; I'm so sorry for not updating for the past couple of weeks. University has kept me quite busy!   
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this one! 
> 
> I'll do my very best to keep updating :DD

“Aaaannd there, all done!” Alya declared while removing her hands carefully from Marinette’s lustrous hair “Aww girl you look hella cute!” She said as she rested her hand on her friend’s shoulder. Marinette looked up at the mirror, her usual pigtails were now styled into two buns on either side of her head, her shoulders felt cool at the absence of the usual hairstyle.

She smiled widely “It looks perfect Alya, you were right, maybe this way I won’t get any sweat on my hair!” she glanced back at her friend, who wore a high ponytail and a black T-shirt with some white stripes on the side. Her white sneakers squeaked against the slippery bathroom floor as she took a step back and stuck both her hands on her grey fleece pants “You still doubt me? Marinette you should know by now I’m ALWAYS right~” she assured winking at the raven haired girl.

Marinette laughed along with her friend as they exit the bathroom and passed by the lockerroom were some people still chatted and finished putting on their sneakers. Sweet Rose complimented Marinette on her hairstyle and flower pattered loose T-shirt and Marinette thanked her smiling shyly; she complimented her back, referring to her winged sneakers which reminded her of the girl’s usual getup. Alya joked, saying Rose always had wings because she was a total angel, causing the small group to laugh and agree.

They waited for Juleka to finish packing her usual clothes into her locker and then proceeded to walk outside, the sun still shone brightly, there was a pleasant breeze, ideal for doing sports. She sighed in relief, good thing the rain from yesterday had cleared up.

Chat.

Marinette gulped and immediately shook the thought off, why did she think about him instantly? She forgave herself with a reassuring sigh; of course she thought about that, it was highly unusual to have her fighting partner interact with her as her civilian self. Plus there was always the danger of him finding Tikki by chance and Marinette was certainly not expecting the visit.

Focusing on the task in hand, Marinette searched the concrete courtyard for anyone who seemed like a teacher Her eyes didn’t have to search for long, as they landed on a relatively short yet muscular man. His eyes were dark brown and so was his short wavy hair, he grew a short beard and his stance was both casual and imposing. Some of her classmates were already sitting on the hard ground before him, so the girls joined them without a word.

About a couple minutes went by and by then the whole class was there, including Chloé and Sabrina, whom , opposed to everyone , were on their feet .  Chloé didn’t even consider sitting on the floor, she could ruin her perfect overpriced black and yellow capri.

The french heroine wondered why the blonde even bothered on wearing sports clothing if she barely moved a muscle, after all in every single gym class, Sabrina did the exercises by herself when they were supposedly pairs, Chloé refused to touch a ball implying it was trash and too dirty to even be near her and when they were supposed to run she simply walked or even refused to do anything the whole class. Plus every time the teacher tried to push her into doing something she would instantly take out her cellphone and utter the word ‘Papá’ to make him regret ever calling out on her.

“Alright class I’ll be the substitute teacher today, my name is Corbin Megalos. Now, I want everyone to run around the court in an orderly fashion, don’t push yourselves too much, it’s just a warmup.” with that he clapped his hands and the whole class stood up, Marinette turned around and caught a glimpse of Adrien joining Nino for the run. A small chatter started as they ran. 

Someone, however, wasn’t running.

The teacher raised an eyebrow “Why aren’t you running mademoiselle…?”. He earned a scoff back, “Chloé Bourgeois, I’m sure you’re familiar with the name-” “Not in the slightest” the teacher replied swiftly while raising a brow at her “And I don’t get why your name should matter in this situation, you don’t look like you have any physical  restraints …”. The blonde seemed at loss of words “Well yes but-” “Then you’re just as capable as anyone here, now hurry you have some warmup to do” he finished dismissing her with a wave as he looked over some papers he held on his hand.

Marinette sworn she could see Chloé’s cheeks turn scarlet under the usual layer of makeup; she was about to protest with her phone in her hand when Adrien approached her mid run. His long fingers cupped the fair haired teen’s shoulder and Marinette squinted her eyes, _what is he doing,_ she wondered as his mouth moved inaudibly.

A huge smile spread across the tainted lips and the icy blue eyes lit up, she threw her arms around him into a specially Chloé styled hug that only she could do. Ugh, the Parisian heroine could barely handle these moments ;  seeing someone whose attitude she despised around the one unreachable most perfect person in her eyes made her nearly gag.

Adrien smiled like he always did and titled his head as a sign for her to follow him, they both broke into a slight jog, Marinette’s mouth fell wide open. _Chloé running?_ Only for her life has she seen her do so. 

“Woah! Guess Adrien can convince anyone huh?” Nino commented, suddenly appearing on Marinette’s side while they jogged. She scoffed “Yeah, was it even worth the bother?” she panted slightly “I mean, she does this with every single teacher that crosses her path, even the principal.” Nino shrugged “Well, he seemed kinda different today, like  in  a really really good mood y’know?” he glanced at his friend and noticed Chloé struggled to keep up with his speed ; it  seemed like she was putting actual effort into it.

“Alright! gather up!” the teacher interrupted clapping his big hair covered hands, Marinette barely had the time to ponder over Nino’s words. Mr Megalos took a stern look around and then smiled “Well, since you’re all sort of in pairs , stay that way, now we’re going to do pair stretches! And if you don’t have anyone , come stand next to me and I’ll get you someone to help you out”

Marinette looked at her right and noticed the tanned boy would be her partner for the class instead of her usual talkative friend. Nino offered her an apologetic smile “Oops! Eheh, sorry you can’t be with Alya today…” his hand caressed the nape of his neck, he lacked his usual red cap. Her lips twisted into a reassuring smile back at him, “It’s fine! She won’t die without me! I guess she’ll have to preach Ladybug to someone else.” she joked while searching for her friend only to find that she had been paired with Nathanaël and was already chatting excitedly.

They both laughed care freely, Nino bent down into a stretch while Marinette warmed up her joints. “So how are things going with Adrien? Already thought about how to tell him?” the boy asked while clasping his hands together with Marinette and extending his arms to balance her weight and his in a squat. She stiffened slightly. How _could_ she say it? All of her attempts so far had been to no avail. The letter, the gifts and the horrible _horrible_ situation with the voice mail. 

She let out an exasperated sigh and looked past Nino, spotting the shining blonde mess and delicate  juvenile complexion. Currently, Adrien had the lovely Chloé fawning over him, while forcefully ‘helping’ him stretch his back. His face scrunched in pain, asking Chloé to not push so much; Marinette was helpless, no matter what expression was laid upon his face his eyes shone with amiability and rightfulness. 

“Well, I _thought_ about it but…” a bleak guise formed over her feminine features “Nothing ever seems to work, talking won’t get me anywhere either! I can’t talk to him face to face without becoming a stuttering mess…” As they stood up from their stretching Nino put a hand on her petite shoulder and she looked up at him “Hey” he offered a sympathetic look “You’re a really nice girl Marinette! Plus-” he stuck his thumb on his chest “- your man Nino here got your back! ”

An honest laugh escaped her lips “Thank you Nino.”, the smile that shone in his face was his sole answer, and they didn’t need anything else. Friends understood each other.

“And if YOU need any help with you know who-” she elbowed his side lightly “- I’m here for you.” she winked at him. He blushed when they both looked at Alya who as distracted with her partner. He looked away adjusting his glasses “Thanks Marinette.” he thanked sincerely “You’re the coolest”.

 


	5. Warm hues and Soft Glitters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeyooooO! Guess who got burried under a mega huge pile of work? 
> 
> ME! Yeah! You guessed it!  
> I'm actually kind of sad I didn't deliver this chapter in time...AT ALL!  
> But I did my best to deliver the best content I can, so thank you once again for the kudos and kind comments-  
> SHOUTOUT TO MY BETAS!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE <3
> 
> Enjoy! ^U^

Picture [this](http://himawari-pyo.tumblr.com/post/146381000240/these-are-orange-marmalade-filled-croissants-it) : D

\-------------------

Violet and orange hues slept peacefully on the cotton scattered sky. Cold began settling; the warm sun of the morning had fooled everyone and now giggled sleepy over the horizon. Poor innocent humans…They should know these seasons are always a mess.

The wind blew softly in between the branches and a few leaves departed, venturing off to places unknown to their mother tree. A few cars passed by, stopping occasionally to pick up _les collégiennes_. Rays of sun, the very last of the day, decorated the top windows of _Collège Françoise Dupont_. 

Two laughs, much alike, vibrated through the air “And then, THEN the guy got completely OWNED! You have no idea man!” the laughter intensified. Adrien held his stomach, his friend’s story was too much!

Nino had been keeping him company for the past half hour as they both sat on the steps in front of the school. Abandoning a fun filled outing with the guys just to keep him company for an hour…. Adrien wondered what did he do to deserve such a good friend.

The laughing subsided and a comfortable silence filled the air, all the thanks were shared on those moments.

“Hey Nino” the tanned boy looked at his best friend whom had his eyes trained on the horizon “Ever thought…Ever thought what it must be like to just take a day and go to the middle of nowhere…”. 

He stood up, straightening his cardigan. His hands went into is pockets, searching for nothing but warmth. A bike passed by, and it’s bell rang, joyfully. A few steps and a rock. Kick. 

As he turned back to Nino, the sky framed his figure; without the artificial lighting and camera flash, Adrien was just a boy, a teenager and his friend understood it more than anyone. “Go there, with whoever you want…” Up at the clouds the blonde looked, in search for the dream he had “And do nothing all day.”

The brown orbs inspected the model’s features “Bro… You really _are_ acting weird today.” confusion blasted into the hero’s unmasked face “I mean, not bad weird! Just weird….weird?” Nino shrugged, finding fancy words wasn’t his best. “You really think so?” Adrien asked; had his nightly visit made his mood that much different than usual? Nothing else in his routine seemed different…Except maybe being partnered up with his childhood friend, that kind of made him happy since it reminded him how they used to play with each other when his mother was still present. 

The teen reflected further, it had been a pretty good day considering the rest of the week: he had measurements taken (canceling his plans for videogame afternoon with Nino), a specially pushy basketball training and an akuma attack to top it off until Wednesday. Luck was on his side today that was for sure, and Nino’s presence was proof of it.

“But hey man, don’t think about it too much!” Nino smiled, standing up and putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder “I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you know you can tell me anything right?”. Adrien threw a sympathetic look his way, as much as he wanted he couldn’t tell him everything, he couldn’t know that Adrien zoomed past buildings in the Parisian night, that he carried a coal mask to protect his identity and the city from monstrous akumas, that he was in fact the other half of the amazing hero duo everyone wondered about.

“Thank you man…I know. But I’m fine! Today was… A good day.” Adrien extended his fist a soft smile still lingered on his lips “And…Thanks for keeping me company, I appreciate it.” Nino’s face lightened up while he fist bumped him back. They looked up at the sky, clouds had gathered and the soft lighting turned bland.

Silence laid itself comfortably; the breeze turned colder and a few of Adrien’s fencing partners arrived, greeting him casually with a nod or a small ‘hello’. 

A drop.

Another.

A few more.

A small pour.

“Well, I’ll get going now man” Nino said leaving a small pat on his friend’s shoulder. With his other hand he pinched his jacket’s hood and pushed it over his cap. “Send me a text or something whenever you want, I’ll be free.”

Adrien nodded. Feeling content, he waved goodbye as Nino jogged away.

Pitter.

Patter.

Adrien stared up at the sky, squinting slightly.

Drip.

Drop.

He closed his eyes; the light rain ran slowly from his nose, to his cheek, down his jaw. Droplets built their home on his golden strands. He remained still, as the sound lulled him into memories of the previous night, tucking his heart into a comfortable warm feeling.

And as one reminisced in the rain, the other closed the door of her parent’s bakery, the tiny bell signaling her entrance.

The shop was quite crowded, some people took the opportunity to take shelter and simultaneously enjoy the baked goods of the locally famous shop. Marinette greeted everyone with a sweet smile and polite demeanor; she was naturally friendly and smiled without thinking, it was in her blood to be as kind and giving as her parents.

Perhaps it was her parents that truly made her become the miraculous heroine.

“Marinette! Dear, how was school?” her mother greeted with a quick kiss on her daughter’s cheek, “ _Salut maman!_ School was nice today-” Marinette replied cheerily whilst taking the apron hanging behind the door that led to her house and placing it over her head “Gym class was special, we had a different teacher today!”

Feeling a familiar presence taking the strands of her apron and tying it behind her back, Marinette smiled widely “ _Salut papa!_ Busy day today?” she asked turning to the tall man that smiled back as brightly down at his little star. “You have no idea honey” he finished with a sigh.

Immediately taking action Marinette walked straight up to the register with the most pleasing smile she could muster “ _Bonne après-midi monsieur!”_ she greeted as a very worn out business man approached, the bags under his eyes almost as big as the suitcase he carried. As his glum eyes looked up at her he smiled slightly and greeted her back in a small voice. ‘It’s my duty to make the people of Paris happy and keep them safe’ her thoughts floated amidst the sweet aromas ‘Even as the Marinette everyone knows’.

Focused and determined, the young girl greeted everyone gleefully, warmly, in a very Marinette way. She took all the orders, placing each _éclair_ and _beignet_ with the greatest care inside each bag. The radio sang calmly while a fresh batch of crispy, warm baguettes was brought from the kitchen, the rain poured washing away the indignated sighs and hidden curse words; the weather poked fun out of all these who dammed the fact they forgot their umbrella.

The clock swept the rest of the afternoon under the rug, the last batch had just come out of the oven and there were fewer clients. A tired sigh escaped from Marinette’s lips, she took a quick glance at her cellphone, only Alya sent her a reply from earlier before she got home.

 

OK! Whenever u want u can call me girl! : DD

 

Smiling she closed the cellphone and finished taking the order from a small elderly woman that took her time choosing which macaroon flavors her grandchildren would enjoy the most.

“ _Merci madame_!” the heroine thanked, the woman smiled and walked towards the exit. Marinette’s eyes followed the woman attentively until…

Ding 

“Ah thank you very much young man… You’re so kind!” the old woman exclaimed while exiting as a familiar charming smile nodded towards her “You’re welcome _madame_!”. 

Marinette’s heart clenched in anticipation.

Closing the door behind him, between the small crowd of grey, brown and beige jackets, hisbright green eyes full of Spring met hers. She swore her tongue reduced itself to dust. 

His eyes softened further and his smile remained, framed by his sun kissed hair. He dove through the small crowd making way to the register. The poor lovestruck girl attempted to think on what to say, how to say it, how to not make a fool out of herself around him.

No time for plans though.

“ _Salut_ Marinette!” He greeted, charming, casual, the most Adrien way Marinette could ever think of. She wasn’t ready! Well to tell the truth Marinette was never ready. “A-Adrien! Eh- um. _S-Salut_!” she stuttered out. Gladly she now managed to say the right words unlike most of the times “What are you doing here?” she asked curious and nervous. 

Nervous above all.

“Oh um, I just got out of fencing and I was craving for a treat!” Adrien replied while looking around where the sugary goods were displayed “Ever since I tasted your dad’s salmon and spinach pie I couldn’t wait to try out the pastries too!” he continued excitedly. His expression changed in the next, he looked down in slight embarrassment “I-I mean, I have a sweet tooth too and all…”

Why did he have to be so cute.

There was a short silence between them, the pigtailed girl couldn’t help but stare at him. He seemed to remember the day he first played Mega Strike III with her fondly, it had been fun after all plus he also won a lucky charm that afternoon.

“Soo, what do you suggest Marinette?” his eyes glittering like the sugary surfaces under thesoothing incandescent lighting as he observed once more the assortment of pastries neatly placed.

‘What would he like more?’ Marinette thought hard as she placed a finger under her chin ‘Agh, how come you know so many things about him and not what kind of things he likes the most?’ she scolded herself mentally. This would be hard-

Suddenly the faint scent of mint sent her mind straight into this morning “Ah-ah!” she exclaimed suddenly, making Adrien’s head snap back into her direction his expression mildly curious. Her cheeks turned themselves into cherries out of sheer embarrassment at her own exaggerated actions. 

“Well, my papa tried a brand new recipe this morning.” walking around the counter she made way to a specific display glittering with incredible looking _croissants_ ; Adrien following suit like a curious cat. Tongs in hand she picked up one on her right “These are orange marmalade filled _croissants_ , it doesn’t fit everyone’s tastes but papa wanted to innovate and ditched the chocolate completely--” just as she turned her face to her left she was met with an exceptionally close mess of blonde; staring over her shoulder yet keeping a distance his amazed orbs analyzed the sugary piece.

Her face heated up yet again as her own bluebell orbs widened. “U-Ummm, so…” she caught his attention and he looked up at her. 

…

They both moved slightly away and his long fingers made way to the back of his neck. “Ah! Sorry, they just look so good!” he looked down at the sweet assortment “I think I will take a couple of different ones.” he continued. He met her eyes once again “And yes I will definitely try those new ones as well! If you recommend it it can only be good.” he finished, his soft laughter light in the air.

She laughed along quietly, placing the suggested goods neatly in paper bags. 

Not even feeling his eyes on her. Curious, kind, expecting, seeking more of her laughter.

Proceeding for the check out, a few more words were traded, a few more smiles and laughs too, and once again he made way to the exit.

Stopping he turned on his heel.

“ _À demain alors_!”


	6. Fresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MIRACULOUS 1 YEAR!!  
> I saved this chapter to post today~ ! Let's celebrate this wonderful show with things I should've finished way back :''D  
> I'd like to thank my best friend and beta reader lord-ayano for this chapter~ You were both a big help and and musical inspiration~~ :DD
> 
> It's slow paced and relaxed, lean back, play the song in the link below and enjoy : >
> 
> DELPHINE VOLANGE Sirènes (feat Bertrand Belin)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhUWHwSj9ho
> 
> \---- EDIT-----  
> English lyrics available here: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/sir%C3%A8nes-sirens.html

** Boooom!  **

It was dark, warm and quiet. Gaining some conscience the blond teen rolled onto his back, slowly opening his eyes.

It was still dark. But he slowly became more aware of the sound. Pitter patter, muffled. Another boom.

Thunder. A small snore caught his attention. He extended a finger towards the noise until it touched a delicate surface, he stroked the surface softly earning a pleased tiny tiny purr. Adrien smiled through the darkness at his small friend. Despite his clash in personalities and Plagg’s obsession for fine cheese, they shared a deep bond: His power, companionship and advices (though not always the best) always gave the hero determination.

He never felt alone anymore.

Sitting up, Adrien’s long fingers found their way to the remote that controlled the entire room. Pressing one of the buttons lazily, he rubbed his eyes. The room slowly grew lighter as the sky came into view through the windows. Grey swam through, mangling with the buildings and glass. The grey drops fell, twirling through pipes as if it was not just the gravity acting upon them.

Throwing the covers off of him he stood up haltingly, making his way to the windows. Placing a hand on the glass he pushed one open. The fresh smell of rain and cool air caressed his features. He could hear it, it was just like his mother’s wake up call: laughing softly she would say “Bonjour minou.It’s time to wake up.” He’d open his eyes to her own green ones and smile, yawning a ‘Bonjour maman’, as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

** BoooOOOOOoMM! **

Grey reflected in green as his eyes snapped open. He admired the reflections and disperse light. Even if she wasn’t there… He felt her in the freshness of the rain, on the warmness of his pillow, on the spring birds and on the smile of his partner Ladybug.

Sighing he closed the window. Plagg was still curled on his pillow, Adrien had noticed. Picking up his smartphone he looked at the time, noticing the date. ‘Oh! I almost forgot!’ He paced quickly to the bathroom ‘Today père said I was free to go out with Nino and the guys!’ he cheered, lifting his fist slightly in victory. “No photoshoots or lessons, it really feels great to have some time to myself out of the suit.” He said to himself as he smiled at his reflection.

Silence fell over the boy’s room. The clock, mute. No tick, no tack, only changes of light and shape. As the hot water cleansed away the remains of Adrien’s slumber, time was measured in tiny snores, rain against glass, the ocasional thunder and the howl of the wind.

_ Fresh. _

_ Pure. _

…

Steam flood the room with a lemony aroma and the taste of mint. Sighing in relaxation the boy stuck his head in a black hoodie and stared at his figure in the mirror, judging the combination: The hoodie and red pants with some black and white converse… Something was missing.

That something was dropped upon his head. “Mornin’ kid, You look terrible. Try to cover yourself up with this.” The tiny cat hovered with a smug look, like he was the best fashion adviser in the whole planet. “Thanks Plagg.” Adrien said flatly, taking the burgundy knit cap and placing it over his shiny locks.”You’re welcome kiddo. Now-” Plagg zoomed to the nearest window and turned to Adrien, his tiny green orbs unpleased “Are we really going out in _this_ weather?” he finished, pointing his tiny arms at the view just as thunder gave it’s cue.

“C’mon Plagg, it’s just a little water.” the blonde reassured, tucking at his hoodie’s pocket “Plus this is your favorite pocket!” Plagg peeked at it tentatively “I’ll take an extra stash of camembert to make it up to you~” Adrien continued in a promising tone, emphasizing the offer with his extended hand.

Nothing else needed to be said or done, the small creature promptly got comfortable in the soft fold of fabric. With a small smile on his lips Adrien turned the knob of his room’s door and stepped out into a promising day.

No word of his father; the approval was already there.  The boy greeted the rest of his ‘family’. He treated Nathalie and the Gorila as so, since they were always close to him and someone to go to when in trouble.

A quick bite into breakfast and he expectantly hurried to the car. Sitting on the back, he pulled his phone out and sent a text to Nino while his other hand absentmindedly stroked his front pocket. “Would you like some kind of specific music Adrien?” Natalie inquired when searching for songs on the advanced system the vehicle carried. “I’m fine with whatever you’d like Nathalie!” the woman took a peek at the mirror and saw the way the boy’s eyes gleamed with appreciation, always kind, much unlike his father’s cold stares. A slight smile skipped through her lips and with a manicured finger she pressed the cool screen.  
The limousine purred, rubber against wet pavement as it slowly made way out of the gates. The rain hit the glass confidently, singing what it knew well. A melody of guitar, bass and piano joined in the musical session, and Adrien leaned back. Relaxed, he stared out the window into the Parisian afternoon.

 

_Depuis le temps que j'entends_

_Le chant des Sirènes_

_Ce refrain lancinant_

_De ma vie parisienne_

 

The soft female vocal shared it’s silky tones in an intriguing beat. Thunder replaced the bass line.

 

_Depuis le temps que j'entends_

_Cet appel éperdu_

_Mugir en plein midi_

_Mais l'entends-tu aussi_

_Capitaine_

 

Intriguing yet upbeat.

 

_Je te disais souvent_

_J'aime le chant_

_Des Sirènes_

_Qui chavire d'amour_

_Les vaisseaux dans nos veines_

_Et nos curs au long cours_

_Capitaine_

 

Adrien was unfocused on the lyrics, he simply placed his attention on the wonderful arrangement of the voices, instruments and nature. Being taught how to play piano made him appreciate these small moments of absolute abstraction from every other sensory stimuli.

 

_Je te disais souvent_

_J'aime le chant_

_Des Sirènes_

_Qui chavire d'amour_

_Les vaisseaux dans nos veines_

_Et nos curs au long cours_

_Capitaine_

_Depuis le temps que j'entends_

_Le chant des Sirènes_

_Ce refrain lancinant_

_De ma vie parisienne_

 

He opened his eyes just as they crossed the _Seine,_ tempestuous yet accepting and unshaken. The Tour Eiffel stood cool and peaceful, holding with it through thick and thin the Parisian pride. The utterly complete emptiness of mind Adrien was faced with made him content. It had been a while ever since thoughts on people, jobs and lessons clouded his mind.

 

_Un jour je céderai_

_Au chant des Sirènes_

_Et je romprai les liens_

_Qui me tiennent au chagrin_

 

_Un jour je céderai_

_Au chant des Sirènes_

_Et elles emporteront_

_Ma peine tout au fond_

_De la Seine_

 

A far muffled sound fascinated Adrien’s mind. 

_ “Adrien.” _

Expressionless blue eyes bust their way into his consciousness. He snapped back into reality. “We’re here. Don’t forget to keep your cellphone on hand” Nathalie reminded him. He adjusted his woolen beanie and sloppily opened the car door “Thank you Nathalie and don’t worry, I can take care of myself now.” He assured while exiting the car, a big grin on his face.

The adults watched him approach the porch of the arcade, his friends patting him on the back and ruffling his clothes with boyish hugs.

He was right. He had managed through all those hardships.

He could take care of himself.

And proof of that would be that half an hour later he was crouching behind a crashed car, drenched and clad in a black, leather-like suit.


	7. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned to deliver you my longest chapter yet!!  
> Shoutout to @mellorad for being the purrfessional beta-reader she is!
> 
> Enjoy~~

Screams covered by thunder, the pavement sculpted with human like silhouettes, shattered glass and beaten cars.

Her shadow hovered over all of these traces as thunder crackled. A droplet jumped from her fringe to her nose… to her lips. A small frown of focus formed. Bluebell eyes touched every trace with antenna like sensitivity.

A small movement caught her eye and with dragonfly like speed she landed and approached the movement.

First all she could see was a big curly mess of black hair, but then big and tearful brown eyes met her own and her heart quivered. “L-Ladybug” a weak and shaky voice left the child’s mouth as if she couldn’t comprehend through all her fear that the hero was there and would help.

The child hugged her leg. Shaking, soaked with rain and tears, dirty with bits of rock and leaves. She clung onto her as she spouted a pool of incomprehensible words into the puddles underneath her tiny feet.

This was the part of the job that Marinette was most sensitive about: The impact the pain of others had on herself.

“Hey…” she crouched, mimicking her mothers soothing stare and comforting smile she cupped the child’s face with her gloved hands, drawing away the sticky locks from her cheeks. “Don’t worry little one. I am here, I will keep you safe. Where are your parents?” 

The child sniffled and pointed to her right.

Marinette turned her head.

Her eyes…widened.

It was beautifully terrifying.

Hundreds of pipes and metal scraps from stores, restaurants and vehicles, forming geometrically into an admirable 3 meter tall statue of two women crouching over.

In a shielding position.

Her eyes fell back to the child, she had to try her best to not look impressed at the villan’s power. She had to be strong, fierce and indestructible.

“I’m sorry _ma petit._ To keep you safe I will have to take you somewhere else.” the child instantly gaped at the statue “I will make your mamans come back to you as soon as I can, don’t worry, they won’t get hurt anymore.” Ladybug assured stroking the child’s hair.

There was a moment of hesitation but with a brave nod the child extended her arms at the heroine. Cradling the small one in her arms she jumped and flashed her yoyo out hopping off the ground.

The little hand bid farewell to the cold metal object.

‘This time seems serious’ the red-suited one thought ‘I hope Chat Noir is ok. I have to hurry’.

Fast and precise, she arrived to an undestroyed street and spotted a café with many people sheltered. She opened the front door with more force than necessary, startling every citizen inside. Their looks showed immediate relief however “Ladybug!”Everyone exclaimed smiling.

“Please take good care of this child.” she said in a grave tone, her face showing no signs of weakness. With this she entrusted the child to a father surrounded by 3 other children, receiving a nod from him “Be careful Ladybug.”

She nodded back and turned to head out the door, only to have the sound of _his_ name making her stop on her tracks.

“We are currently standing in front of Gare du Nord in where the new super-villain is currently in battle against one of the illustrious heroes of Paris: Chat Noir. There is little information concerning the injured victims or what is happening inside. The burning question is: Where is Ladybug?” The screen displayed the front of the famous train station.

She ran out and flew past the buildings ‘He’s all by himself. Ugh, I’m still so far out!’

The red spot disappeared through the rain.

\-- 

She was right. It was being difficult to handle as much as he hated to admit.

Collecting his breath, he hid behind one of the trains out of the view of the _Sculpteure’s_ creative eye. All he could hear was her strangely absentminded laugh. “Argh, what should I do?” he cursed under his breath.

He looked around seeing no one in sight ‘Good’ he turned his gaze to take a peek at the villain. Her skin was covered tightly in what looked like a layer of black/ green bronze with a hard copper skirt cage. Beautiful and intricate copper details covered her back, shoulders and arms. Every strand of her hair seemed like a copper string, they were arranged to resemble the women in the art nouveaux. Chat wasn’t too sure whether she could see him or not since half her face was covered with a triangular shaped welding mask.

Walking gracefully on top of the iron boards that held the lighting she observed her surroundings, moving her hands as if she were shaping small clay sculptures. However loud hear defining noises proved otherwise, as the metal girders that supported the roof were ripped beautifully onto figures of animals and flowers.

Chat had been trying to distract her for some time now, he could never get close however, due to the blockage and sharpness of the metals she seemed to control telepathically. As for guessing where her akuma was stored he didn’t have that much luck.

A sigh left his lips; hearing her heels hit the metal was nerve-racking but he kept his cool. ‘Maybe the akuma is on the welding mask! I should call Ladybug.’ with this he took out his trusty batton and pressed the paw once, a picture of her filled the screen above the calling icon. It beeped a few times.

Silence.

Chat’s hears perked slightly at a thump against pavement.

He looked beyond the train next to the one he was hiding behind. A boy about his age, maybe older, was face down on the floor. He turned around terrified, his grey eyes rose slowly to the akumtized girl as she stared at him; her eyes invisible behind the mask.

She giggled.

SCReeEEACH!

The metal lamps seemed to gain life and charged at the innocent citizen.

Chat’s reflexes however were quicker, as he pulled the boy away from harm and got into a defensive stance, legs wide apart, bent knees, straight back. Just like Mr. D’Argencourt had taught him in fencing classes.

“So, I finally got you out of your little hiding spot.” her voice cold yet oddly amused. “Run outside, security is near the exit, hurry!” he whispered to the young boy behind him. The sepia skinned boy nodded and left as fast as humanly possible. La Sculpteure gazed as the boy left, she didn’t seem to care as her real target stood in front of her “He would’ve made a lovely piece of art~ ” she stated, analyzing every inch of Chat’s stance as if he were a model to sculpt in beautiful gold.

“You, you’re the one represented in that tasteless statue on that park.” she spat out the words as if they were rotten milk “Chat Noir, I can do oh so much better! I will sculpt you into a heavenly expression of your soul!” she emphasized extending her arms.

His hears picked up small cracking noises surrounding him, he sensed an attack would be incoming “I’m sorry miss but I don’t feel like posing for another 10 hours today.”

Iron sprouted from around him “Oops!” He extended his baton and jumped out of the way and the pieces clamped together against each other “Why do all the artists in this city seem to hate me?” he shouted as he landed in a higher place “You, Copycat and the Evillustrator! Is it because I’m so handsome you can’t comprehend?” he continued, passing a hand through his hair to emphasize.

She gritted her teeth but then found her composure “Ah! I’m not sure Chat, you might need some reworks here and there!” she called out once again attempting to prison him in greenish metal. “How about you show me that ring of yours? I don’t think I’ve ever seen that kind of material before.~”

Chat glanced momentarily down at his ring “Sorry, but I’m married to my job. I can’t take it off~ “ He leapt forward, rotating the baton. Pieces of metal flew everywhere bouncing away from the rotative object. He was just 5 meters away from her _‘This is being too easy’_ he thought, his senses told him to move away soon, his heart pounded on his chest. He looked left, one of the doors of the train was open. 

He threw himself into it and on that precise moment a huge iron board zapped from above and pierced the ground breaking the pavement up into countless pieces. His eyes widened, sweat dripped down his forehead and his breathing got faster ‘That could’ve been me’. It was a thought that haunted him many times before, however being an impulsive teenager he constantly pushed it away, becoming unaware of his own mortality.

As fast as he fell he was up on his feet again. He was ready to head out again when the doors suddenly shut. He gulped ‘Uh-oh’, the bars, doors and ceiling started to slowly close down on him as if a gigantic hand took the train in it’s grasp and slowly crushed it like an empty soda can. 

Dashing forward, Chat focused his attention on the front of the train where the windshield remained untouched. He fell backwards, the train was being lifted upwards slowly knocking him out of balance. He held onto one of the bars and took out his baton, this would not slow him down.

With cat like reflexes he bounced through the seats taking impulse through the bars and walls. Soon he got to the head car and extended his baton, breaking the glass.

He wasn’t fast enough.

Only the top half managed through when the metal closed down on his legs and waist, trapping him in the process.

‘ _Crap’_

He made some useless attempts to free himself. Constantly struggling while attempting to move his compressed legs. His cat ears twitched at her absentminded laughter and his chartreuse orbs raised up to look at the approaching enemy.

And just as thunder crackled and lightning flashed, a red spot caught his eye. Her hands and knees kept her balanced atop of the glass ceiling and that was about what Chat could see without making her noticed. Time for some A+ acting.

With his lips protruded into a frown and eyebrows furrowed into a false unwavering expression. “Ah~ I just cannot wait to turn you into something much more… Divine.” The bronze covered villain stated nearing herself to the black suited hero. A bright butterfly shape surrounded her eyes for mere seconds and her lips turned upwards into a mischievous smile.

“But I already look like an angel! You could never make me more purrfect than I already am.” Chat bragged emphasizing his words by putting his hands together in a typical praying position. The woman hissed “Then get ready to pray little angel-”

CRASH

All words subsided to the sound of shattered glass and intense rain ravaging the inside of the terminal.

_Speaking of angels._

There she was, the name on everyone’s lips, the red and black flag of justice, hair plastered against her face, fierce eyes and courageous posture. Ladybug.

Assurance washed over him solely with her presence; even further when he noticed the strange polka dotted object in her hand. _‘She already used Lucky charm, this should be quick_ ’ he thought, allowing a slight smirk to sneak its way onto his lips.

“Ah, Ladybug, my missing piece.” La Sculpteure uttered turning her attention away from Chat Noir. “Let him go!” his Lady demanded, taking a step forward.

This villain, however, wasn’t easily fooled, and as soon as the hero moved a centimeter forward she placed herself promptly behind the blonde boy, wrapping his neck with her left arm. She rose her right hand in her direction with her palm extended out.There was a deep, dark hole in it.

“One more move Ladybug”

The hero froze in place, a warm light peeked from within the orifice. Ladybug’s blue eyes widened as an intense flame burst out of her hand. “One more move and his face is welded into nothing.”

Panic filled his eyes as he squirmed, he had no intentions on getting his eyebrows burned off today, much less his entire face. “Now, your miraculous…” the bronze palm turned upwards with the flame still lit “Give it to me.”

It seemed like time moved slower. For the first time in a while he looked at her red masked face through his struggles and saw a moment of distress: Eyebrows turned up, mouth agape and stiff shoulders. He didn’t like that look. “My Lady!” He called out making her snap from her trance “Don’t listen to her!”.

Just as the words left his mouth the flame was turned in his direction, the heat harsh against his skin, his eyes began watering to replenish the moisture that was vaporizing, he panted from both the arm around his neck and the hot air. Yet he didn’t shudder “Don’t give in, your lucky charm never failed us before so it won’t fail now!” he guaranteed calmly to put her at ease.

For a second her features were struck with surprise, she then regained her composure and nodded confidently at him. He noticed her eyes scanning him and his surroundings and satisfaction spread over her face. She had had an idea.

“Okay Sculpteure.” Ladybug obliged, the hair that had partly covered her ears and cheeks still dripped plastered against her skin she took her hands to her ears. The flame ceased and the woman’s hand was once again extended out to take the objects the young girl would hand her.

With her hands still trained on her earlobes Ladybug said in false sadness “Chat…” his eyes remained trained on her, reading her intentions was crucial in these fights “The train!”

‘I pray that this works’ he thought.

With a sudden roar of ‘Cataclysm’ he placed his palms on the metal surface beneath him as simultaneously threw the polka dotted, small object into the hole of the enemy’s hand with extreme precision.

The surface beneath crumbled and both Chat and the bronze villain fell onto the railings; his nimble reflexes kept him on his feet as he landed. Swiftly, he ripped the welding mask away from her face and threw it at his partner.

Breaking it over her leg (which he never knew how she managed to) Ladybug observed the dark lavender insect spread its wings into an aimless flight only to get caught and purified; and with a shout of “Miraculous Ladybug” everything magically turned to normal.

“Bien joué!” both praised fist bumping as usual. Her expression softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder “Sorry I came by so late… I hope you didn’t have a hard time.” “Don’t worry my Lady! Cats have 9 lives don’t they?” He smiled sheepishlyearning a hard punch on his arm “Oww!”.

Her index finger pressed against his chest “Don’t ever joke about that.” Her face scrunched up in anger. The situation they were in today made her heart jolt inside her chest, she did _not_ want to see him get seriously hurt or worse.

“S-Sorry LB!” he exclaimed caught off guard by her seriousness.

Their miraculousses beeped in unison. “I’ll see you later for patrol.” she muttered hurrying since her miraculous would wear off first. He watched her back until she was out of sight.

Ladybug might have scolded him, but nothing prepared him for the reprimand Nino and his other guy friends would give him.

“DUDE WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?” Adrien never thought he’d see Nino this infuriated at him. Usually he’d disappear and come back without much of a difference. Nino and Kim were completely drenched, clothes and hair completely disheveled and dripping. “Sorry I-”“Sorry? SORRY? Ah! Adrien you should be really _really_ sorry running off like that with that psycho woman out there!”. 

The blonde was taken aback.

Max placed a hand on the tanned boy “Nino, I suggest that you calm down.” however Nino swatted it away, immediately focusing his fiery eyes on his best friend again “Adrien, what would I say to your dad if something happened to you? Do you realize what would happen if anything happened today?” he clasped both his palms on the teen’s shoulders “He would never ever EVER let you hang out with us again, or visit you, or… Shit I dunno. Let you come back to school even?”

Adrien then understood, his friend knew he could take care of himself usually, but today Nino felt he was responsible because he was the one that had invited him. He and Kim were probably out in the rain searching for him while Max and the others stayed put in case he ever came back.

“Nino… I’m really sorry.” he looked up at him with an apologetic smile “You’re right, my dad would probably blame someone else instead of me and… I don’t want that to happen either.” 

Nino let his arms fall to his sides and sighed in relief. “Don’t do that again man.” he added, passing a hand through his wet hair.

‘ _I have to_ ’ Adrien thought as he nodded.

“Well, we should get going since you guys are all wet.” Max suggested, adjusting his glasses. The group agreed, Kim was the only one to not respond, he seemed to be focused on something else.

“Hey, isn’t that Marinette?” he asked, pointing above the small crowd in front off the arcade. Adrien’s green eyes followed Kim’s index and sure enough he spotted her through the sparse rain, taking shelter on the building directly across. She hugged herself rubbing her hands against her arms. Her hair was loose and completely drenched. Her clothes didn’t look prepared for the weather: with no jacket she simply wore a light salmon sweater, beige leggings and Oxford shoes.

No umbrella, no scarf, nothing.

Adrien felt a nudge on his arm “Hey, you should go talk to her! She doesn’t look so good…” Nino suggested, a slight smirk tugging at his lip. The blonde looked back at her in concern, his friend was right. 

“Ok, I’ll go now then. You guys text me later!” He exclaimed, waving as he walked away. Nino waved back almost excitedly “Go back home as soon as you can my man. Don’t get in trouble with your dad!”

He nodded as he took out his black umbrella and after making his way through the crowd he opened it up. Looking to both sides, he crossed the street safely.

“Hey Marinette!” he greeted, mustering up his nicest smile. She jumped slightly, he seemed to have caught her off guard. “A-A-Adrien!! Sorry I didn’t bee you there! I-I mean see you there!” she stuttered nervously. 

His eyes immediately flooded with concern. Her jaw and shoulders were shaking, her round cheeks and nose were red, her hands, that were clenched against her arms, were turning purplish, her clothes looked heavy with water and as she adjusted her position her shoes produced a mushy sound against her wet socks. 

Adrien pushed the umbrella her way hurriedly, she caught it, nearly letting it fall. He promptly started undressing his jacket “Are you okay? Why are you out here without a jacket?” he questioned “Here.” he offered the thick jacket. “I-I-I can’t take your jacket Adrien, you’ll get cold!”

His pleading eyes begged her to wear it. “I insist. You’ll get sick Marinette, let me hold the umbrella while you put it on.” he continued, taking the umbrella from her hands.

Her hand shook as she hesitantly took it, her face getting even redder. Maybe she was already sick. One sleeve at a time she immersed herself into the warm layers of high quality, soft fabrics that covered the inside of the jacket. It smelled fresh and felt better than a warm hug to Marinette. She let a sigh escape from her lips. 

It felt too good.

She looked up at him with honest eyes “Thank you so much Adrien…” she smiled warmly. Her red cheeks puffing up from the jacket’s collar, it almost looked as if her freckles danced happily. “No need to thank me.” he fondly retorted, ‘this is what friends are for’ he thought.

“I can give you a ride too if you want! Your house is not that far from mine! I’m sure Nathalie wouldn’t mi-” a small shriek interrupted his suggestion “Nonononono! Umm I-I really um. I’d rather go through the subway! Yes! I love the subway!” she guaranteed, shaking the jacket’s sleeves, her palms barely reaching the end of the sleeves. His eyebrows shot up “Are you sure?” he inquired, not feeling very convinced.

“Yes… Yes! Absolutely!”

“Then let me go with you.”

“W-What? No no no Adrien! Your dad will be worried if you take too long-“

The umbrella was once again in front of her face “At least take the umbrella.” he demanded. He wouldn’t let her deny it, he had to repay her niceness to Chat Noir even as Adrien.

Faced with the conviction and tone of his voice she took the umbrella in her hands whispering another ‘thank you’. Adrien’s face transpired satisfaction and relief. Marinette had to try her best to remain calm at everything that had just happened “I… I’ll get going now then! T-Thank you so so much Adrien!” she said earning a grin from him “See you… Monday?” he asked and she nodded quickly.

They bid farewell and he watched her dive into the crowd.

 

…

 

He was still worried.

Hurrying behind the building he poked at his pocket. His little coal colored companion flew straight out, annoyed. His tummy was swollen and his breath stinking with cheese “What?”. 

“Plagg, I need to check if she gets home safe without having Nathalie find me out.” Plagg stared him down, unamused “Kid. Listen here. She’ll be fine!” Adrien looked at him anxiously. 

“But it’s dark out already.”

“It’s never dark in Paris kiddo, that’s why they call it the city of light.”

“Plagg, I’m serious. I just… Need to check ok? There’ll be extra camembert I swear.”

“Deal.”

And just like that Chat Noir was once more making his way through the high paths of the Parisian rooftops, only this time his eyes were focused on that black umbrella.

Plagg was right, Marinette didn’t have a single problem on her way home, except for a few slips here and there which he snickered at. 

As soon as he saw the blue door on the side of the bakery close he felt satisfied. Taking his staff out he looked at the time and cursed under his breath “I’m getting late to meet my Lady. And I _still_ have to go home first!”

He leapt forth and across the roofs, gladly his house was just across the Seine so getting there quickly was no problem. 

Releasing his form Adrien approached the front gate, ringing the doorbell. The red eyed camera popped right out. “Bonsoir Nathalie! I decided to take a walk home! Sorry I didn’t warn you.” He blurted out, he felt bad for always lying to her, she had to put up with his father and take care of him in the mist of many other things. “Good night Adrien, come in.” The gate unlocked with a buzz and he pushed it open.

It was very easy getting past everyone, he greeted the cook that was just about to leave and then Nathalie. He told her he’d go to bed… Another lie. 

While walking up the stairs he met his father.

“Hello Adrien.”

“Hello père.”

“How was your outing? Did you enjoy yourself?”

“… Y-Yes!”

“Good. I must go work on a project now. Sleep well.”

“You too père!”

A childish grin spread across his cheeks and his eyes lit up. As his father patted his shoulder and continued walking down the stairs he glanced at him. The teen immediately skipped up the remaining stairs and shut his bedroom door.

“Did you just see that Plagg?” he asked, a very small tinge of excitement could be felt in his voice. Plagg flew out of the pocket “What, a normal father/son conversation?” 

“What? No! He… Didn’t even question why I was out so late. He didn’t scold me or reminded me of what’s on my agenda tomorrow.”

“Yeah… That’s how it should be?” Plagg looked at him in disbelief with his tiny green orbs “Kid, was your dad always like this?”

Adrien had his eyes focused on the night sky outside, he forgot to turn on the light, not that he needed it “We’ll talk about that some other day. Plagg we’re getting reeeeally late!”. Adrien rapidly took out a piece of camembert out of a round box and threw it at the small creature “Sorry for pushing you so hard today but I promise you can eat the rest of the box as a reward when we get home.”

The kwami ate the slice whole “A whole lot of camembert and then sleeping in late? Count me in!” And with this Chat Noir sprung out of the window.

He arrived at the meeting place, atop a building in front of the Tour Eiffel. She sat on the ledge of the building, swinging her legs back and forth. “Late aren’t we?” she asked playfully as he sat with his legs crossed right beside her.

“Sorry M’Lady!” He scratched the back of his head. 

“What kept you?” Her eyes playfully inquired.

He turned his head backwards, away from the overwhelming brightness of the Eiffel Tower, wondering if he could get a glimpse of Marinette’s room. Maybe she could’ve already gone to bed.

Her eyes followed his in a puzzled look, his expression was serene. They stared at the dark horizon “I… Was just making sure a friend of mine got home safely.” he said, absentmindedly smiling.


End file.
